jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Boyle
Susan Boyle was a singer act from Season 1 of JayGT. She was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Susan returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where she was eliminated in the Semifinals. Susan will return for a third time to JayGT: The Champions. Background Susan Boyle is a Scottish singer who came to international attention when she appeared as a contestant on the TV programme Britain's Got Talent on 11 April 2009, singing "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Misérables. Her first album, I Dreamed a Dream, was released in November 2009 and became the UK's best-selling debut album of all time, beating the previous record held by Spirit by Leona Lewis. I Dreamed a Dream set a record for biggest first week sales by a debut album, according to the Official Chart Company in the United Kingdom. Topping the Billboard 200 for six weeks, it was the second best-selling album of 2009 in the US. In her first year of fame, Boyle made £5 million (£6.2 million today) with the release of I Dreamed a Dream and its lead-off singles, "I Dreamed a Dream" and "Wild Horses". The success was continued with her second album, The Gift (2010), where she became only the third act ever to top both the UK and US album charts twice in the same year, and was followed by Boyle's third album, Someone to Watch Over Me (debuted at #1 on UK charts, #4 on US charts), released on 31 October 2011. Boyle subsequently released her fourth album Standing Ovation: The Greatest Songs from the Stage (reached #7 in UK, #12 in US) in 2012, her fifth album Home for Christmas (fifth consecutive top ten on UK charts) in 2013, and her sixth album Hope (sixth consecutive top twenty on UK and US charts) in 2014. On 12 May 2012, Boyle returned to Britain's Got Talent to perform as a guest in the final, singing "You'll See". The following day, she performed at Windsor Castle for the Queen's Diamond Jubilee Pageant singing "Mull of Kintyre". Having performed "I Know Him So Well" in a duet with one of her idols Elaine Paige in London in December 2009, Boyle performed with her other musical idol Donny Osmond in Las Vegas in November 2012, singing "This is the Moment", a duet from her album Standing Ovation: The Greatest Songs From the Stage. Boyle's net worth was estimated at £22 million in April 2012. She is known for supporting various charitable causes, and has appeared on the UK charity telethons BBC Children in Need and Comic Relief. As of 2013, she had sold over 19 million albums worldwide and received two Grammy Awards nominations.16 On 23 July, Boyle performed "Mull of Kintyre" at the Opening Ceremony of the 2014 Commonwealth Games in front of the Queen. Audition Susan Boyle was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Susan Boyle's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 104 consisted of singing "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables. JayDK and guest judge Foxy gave her standing ovations. Susan's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send her to the Quarterfinals, eliminating her from the competition. RI Qualifier Vegas Round Susan Boyle was one of the 32 acts in Episode RI19 that were sent straight through to the Judge Cuts, without performing in Vegas. RI Judge Cuts Susan Boyle was one of two acts selected by Mike, along with Prince, to advance straight to the Quarterfinals. RI Quarterfinals Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Female Singers Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Female Singers Category:BGT Contestants Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Female Singers Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Threepeaters Category:TC Acts Category:TC Female Singers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Mike's Saves Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:RI Semifinalists